


to live forever

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fic_Writer_Halloween_Exchange, Gore, Halloween, Minor Body Horror, Occult, Other, Psychological Horror, Samhain, Trans Male Shirabu, genderfluid goshiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Tsutomu leaned into him, sighing happily. Kenjirou looked away, cheeks warm. Whether it was from the cold or from Tsutomu, he didn’t know.Out of the corner of his eye, Kenjirou thought he saw a shadow, but when he turned to look, nothing was there.“What day is it, Tsutomu?” Kenjirou asked, staring at where the shadow was, “I thought I saw…”





	to live forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyLights101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/gifts).



> hey sky u hoe guess who pulled ur name out of the magic hat <3 i love you and i hope you enjoy this fresh dose of shiragoshi angst

_“Satori, are you sure about this?”_

_“Don’t worry, Kencchi! What’s the worst that could happen?_

-

Kenjirou took another sip of his coffee, watching Tsutomu happily chat with the barista. It was one of his favourite things to do; his datemate was such a precious, enthusiastic person, and it was a gift to see them interact with others.

“What are you thinking about, Kenjirou?” Tsutomu asked, rejoining him at their table.

“You,” Kenjirou said simply, smirking at the blush that flooded Tsutomu’s face.

“You can’t just say things like that, Kenji,” Tsutomu whined, covering their face. Kenjirou laughed, grabbing their hands and softly kissing them.

“I love you, Tsutomu,” Kenjirou whispered.

-

_“I love you, Satori. If anything goes wrong-”_

_“Nothing will go wrong, trust me!! We’ll do it, and we’ll be together for ever! Til the end of time!”_

-

The warmth of Tsutomu’s hand in his was a sharp contrast to the cool night air. They were swinging their hands as they walked down the dark street, away from the coffee shop and towards the next stop in their romantic evening together.

Nothing could ruin his mood tonight. 

It was rare that they both had a night off, free of all responsibilities. Free to just enjoy each other's’ company. Kenjirou knew that Tsutomu had spent hours planning their date, and even the thought of that made Kenjirou’s heart swell in his chest.

Not that he’d ever admit it.

Tsutomu leaned into him, sighing happily. Kenjirou looked away, cheeks warm. Whether it was from the cold or from Tsutomu, he didn’t know.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenjirou thought he saw a shadow, but when he turned to look, nothing was there.

“What day is it, Tsutomu?” Kenjirou asked, staring at where the shadow was, “I thought I saw…”

“October 31!! Happy Halloween,” Tsutomu chirped happily.

Of course it would be October 31. The day of Samhain, when the barrier between dimensions was thinnest. When anything could come through.

And Kenjirou and Tsutomu were parading around town, practically flaunting their relationship at anything that might be watching.

“We should get inside, Tsutomu,” Kenjirou said hurriedly, detaching their hands, “It’s getting late.”

Tsutomu looked at him for a second, clearly confused. They nodded hesitantly, hands finding the hem of their skirt.

Kenjirou winced; he had made them feel insecure, but there was nothing else he could do. They both needed to get inside before it was too late.

Kenjirou caught another glimpse of the shadow, and his hand found Tsutomu’s back, almost shoving them into the nearest building and locking the door behind them.

“What’s going on, Kenjirou?” Tsutomu asked, their voice quivering. 

“This is all Satori’s fault,” Kenjirou scowled, grabbing their hands, “Two years ago, I was dating a man with an occult fixation. We summoned a spirit with the intention of bargaining for eternal life. It didn’t go according to plan. Satori- well, he didn’t make it out. I managed to banish it to a locked dimension, but apparently it escaped.”

“What are you saying?” Tsutomu’s voice cracked, “We’re being hunted by a ghost?”

“Yeah,” Kenjirou confirmed, his nails biting into his palms. “I’m sorry, Tsutomu, this is all my fault. I should have been more careful, especially on the day of Samhain.”

“You can’t change that now,” Tsutomu told quietly, taking Kenjirou’s hands in their own. “What can we do?”

“We need to stay indoors. Are you wearing the amulet I gave you?” Kenjirou asked, relieved when Tsutomu pulled it out of their shirt, letting it rest on their chest. “Thank the gods. That should slow it down. If we can get home, the entire building is charmed against beings with ill intentions.”

Tsutomu gathered their hair, tying it in a loose bun. Their eyes glimmered with determination. “Let’s do it.”

Kenjirou opened the door, and that was the last thing that his mind registered before his vision went back, suddenly and violently.

-

_“Let’s do it, Kenjirou. Let’s live forever.”_

-

When Kenjirou regained consciousness, his face was pressed to an icy floor. Groaning, he blinked a few times, trying to clear the spots from his vision, and looked around. It seemed as if they were empty space, save the floor; it appeared as if they were looking down upon the room they had come from.

Kenjirou knew exactly where they were.

That demonic bastard had dropped them into an alternate dimension, just parallel to their own, and Kenjirou cursed. It wouldn’t be easy to get back, and it would be even harder if the spirit was still around.

Tsutomu stirred beside him, and he hurried to their side, grabbing their hands in his.

“Tsutomu, don’t panic,” Kenjirou insisted, “We’re in a parallel dimension, but I’ll get us out.”

Tsutomu gasped as they caught a glimpse of the world below them, but they didn’t cry. Their lip wavered, but Kenjirou could tell that they were staying strong for him.

They believed in him.

“The most important thing is that we stick together,” Kenjirou instructed, pulling them to their feet. “As long as we’re together, you’ll be safe. I’ll protect you.”

“Do you truly believe that, Shirabu Kenjirou?” resounded a rough hiss, seeming to come from all sides. “If you believe it to be that easy, I’ll have to change that.”

And before Kenjirou could say anything, do anything, Tsutomu was pulled away from him in a flash of vicious red light, and he was plunged into yet another dimension.

-

_“I banish you!” Kenjirou shouted through his tears, refusing to let go of Satori’s cold, cold arm for even a second. “Never again will you walk the face of this earth!”_

_The spirit chuckled, “A curse for me? How quaint, little witch. I shall accept your curse, and meet it with one of my own. Your romance with Tendou Satori met a bloody end, as will every romance you have. As long as my essence is whole, you shall find love, but you will never keep it.”_

-

Kenjirou wiped the sweat of exhaustion and frustration off his forehead as he met another dead end. The bastard had sent him into some kind of maze, and none of the paths led to an exit.

He retraced his steps for what felt like the hundredth time, and turned another corner.

The sight in front of his eyes would not be easily forgotten.

He crumpled to his knees as he regarded Satori’s corpse, mangled and posed to have a gruesome elegance. His first love was turned into a creature of nightmares.

“It isn’t real,” he insisted to himself, tenaciously pushing himself off of the ground.

Satori’s eyes flew open, one bulging obscenely out of the socket. “Oh, I’m not real enough for you, Kencchi?”

Kenjirou let himself scream for the first time that night, and hauled ass in the other direction. The side paths rippled and closed as he passed, and despite his panic, he couldn’t shake the fear that he was being jerked around, led into a trap.

Despite his fear, he ran.

-

_“What’s with your occult fixation, Satori? I believe in that shit, but it’s more risk than reward.”_

_“That’s the fun of it!! What’s life without a bit of risk?”_

-

“A bit of risk, huh?” Kenjirou muttered spitefully as he glanced over the looming pit that had appeared in front of him. The bottom was obscured by a heavy layer of mist, so it was impossible to see how far the drop was.

He glanced behind him at the maze wall, which drew ever closer to him. It seemed as if he had two choices; jump, or let the wall shove him off.

“Kenji _rou_!!!!” 

The eerie silence was shattered by a terrified shriek that could only have been Tsutomu, and Kenjirou’s heart raced. 

Look for another angle. Look for another angle.

“I will not lose another lover to that fucker,” Kenjirou growled. Calling on what little magic he had left, he created a weak air current under his feet. It wouldn’t last long, but it would be enough to slow his fall.

He only hoped that the bottom of the chasm was closer than he thought.

Another shriek resounded through the air, and without another thought, Kenjirou jumped.

-

_“Don’t worry, Kencchi! What’s the worst that could happen?”_

-

Kenjirou fought back a scream of pain as he cradled his leg. It had snapped like a twig upon impact, and the pain had rendered him immobile.

“Kenjirou?” 

He managed to roll onto his back, tilting his head far enough to see Tsutomu walking hesitantly towards him.

“Tsutomu, thank fuck you’re okay,” he sighed in relief, “What did that thing do to you?”

“It didn’t do anything to me.” Tsutomu’s voice was unusually empty, and their hands were completely still by their sides. They were constantly fidgeting, so that was a huge red flag for Kenjirou.

“Tell me the truth. Please,” Kenjirou pleaded, unable to repress a gasp of pain as his leg throbbed.

“It didn’t do anything to me. It didn’t have to. You’re the one who destroyed me, Shirabu Kenjirou.” Tsutomu’s voice was still flat and emotionless as it began to raise in volume. “You dragged me into your mess! I hate you! I hate you!! I hate you hate you hate you hate you hate you-”

And before Kenjirou’s eyes, Tsutomu’s small form shuddered violently before tearing itself apart. Kenjirou screamed as what used to be Tsutomu toppled to the ground in two parts, and the spirit emerged from within them with a cruel cackle.

Kenjirou couldn’t find his words, nor could he bite back the wail of pure anguish that tore its way out of his throat.

“Is this enough for you, Shirabu Kenjirou?” the spirit asked in a mocking, singsong voice. “Are you done yet? Does it hurt too much for your pathetic mortal heart to handle?”

“Kill me,” Kenjirou managed to choke out with a sob, letting his bloody leg fall to the ground in defeat. “You’ve won. Just kill me.”

The spirit cackled again, a sound of pure evil that sent a chill down Kenjirou’s spine. “Oh, little witch. We’re just getting started. You wanted immortality? You’ve got it, baby.”

-

_“Let’s do it, Kenjirou. Let’s live forever.”_

**Author's Note:**

> want me to write you a fic? check out my [writing blog!!](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com)


End file.
